The Second Coming vs Henry Stickmin
Dv303111= The Second Coming vs Henry Stickmin is a What-if Death Battle, Featuring The Second Coming (aka the orange stick figure) from Animator VS Animation Series fighting against Henry Stickmin from the series with his own name. 'Intro' Wiz: Stick figures are many of the very most beginner's art known today Boomstick: Yeah well I say screw all that crap and give them godlike powers that'll faze through the laws of physics and even the creator Wiz: The orange stick figure is known for having a history of fighting its own creator ''' '''Boomstick: And Henry stickmen the guy who always makes choices that will eventually be kickass he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE 'The Orange Stick Figure (The Second Coming)' Wiz: This orange stick figure didn't use to be friends with the animator at the time when the animator was drawing his very first stick figure animation it somehow has the magic ability to come to life Boomstick: Hey Wiz you know what else I could bring it back to life Wiz: Uh what Boomstick: YOUR MOM OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Wiz: ANYWAY this stick figure was so out of control he actually went on a fight with the creator himself Boomstick: He was tough enough to survive a blast from a computer mouse, can make a laser gun with just the tools from flash, it even clone himself just by using a pencil Wiz: This stick figure is so deadly that it actually lost to a fight in the 2nd round and broke out to challenge him once again Boomstick: So anyway the creator was all like "Hey I know how to solve this let's make another fucking deadly godful stickman and have him kill him for me" And that didn't work, it betrays him, and destroyed his own computer Wiz: He can even use weapons from any type of pc games like Minecraft Boomstick: This stick figure was such a risk taker that it survives to fall the dark abyss, get crush a bazillion times by an obsidian giant, even try to fight a pig ........ WITH POTION EFFECTS FROM MINECRAFT, AND FUCKING YOUTUBE ITSELF Wiz: He could shoot lasers out of his eyes, create explosions, make guns, project fire, jump super high, punch so hard he was able to defeat four other stick figures he met as he called friends Boomstick: He can even go through your entire computer or your FUCKING PHONE Wiz: Well even as a stick figure he actually has weaknesses Boomstick: Even with powers so godlike he wasn't really that smart and often get into trouble recently Wiz: Even though he's a stick figure he tends to go into battle without having a strategy making the fight kinda pathetic actually Boomstick: Wiz reminds me to never draw stick figures on my mac book ever again (The orange stick figure is a trap in a box and can't get out) Stick figure: STOP PLEASE! Animator: It talks? 'HENRY STICKMEN' Boomstick: A stickman was able to break into a bank without getting caught by just stuffing himself inside a bag ... unfortunately was caught due to being a dumbass Wiz: Henry was known for having choices you pick that will either succeed or failed miserably Boomstick: He also was known for having a huge criminal record where escape the prison, stealing a 12 million diamond, and fleeing through the Russian's most advanced prisons of them all ... THE COMPLEX Wiz: His weaponry is actually quite impressive he was able to take out the top right-handed man by using a chainsaw Final Fantasy style or Bottle rockets from earthbound, survive a cannon to the stomach while being gigantic, was able to run away from a giant robot, and even somehow catch the guard bullets from his hands and shoot it split in half with just his bare hands godammit if that's true then why would it burn when he use the grappling hook and slide down using his hands somehow burns but not the bullets ... IT MAKES NO GODAMN SENSE Boomstick: Well anyway Henry had loads of tools to get him through hardcore situations he was able to properly rocket jump without blowing himself up, having a bubble shield which somehow bounces off the snipers bullets, he even wear a fallout armor trying to infiltrate the airship by actually crash head first into the propeller and somehow survives while dodging a missile Wiz: Henry may have helpful tools in battle most of them kinda fail in a miserable way Boom: Yeah even though he was able to be the avatar he just doesn't know when to be careful (Henry was punching the rocks while earthbending but got hit by one and collapse) WASTED Intermission Wiz: Alright the contestant are set to let's see who will win once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE (The orange stick figure was just fighting his friends for fun until he saw Henry and wanted him to fight so he accepts) FIGHT (Orange try to come up to him with quick speed and try to do combos of punches and kicks but Henry dodges it by hiding behind a couch so he decided to make a choice he has three 1. Ryu 2. Camera 3. Home run bat, he gooes with ryu was trying to haduken him but orange jump way high and kick him in the jaw so Henry then try to do a bunch of punching and kicking and he only landed some but then orange dodge out of the way and try to counter attack but then henry grab out a camera and snap a photo of him which the flash blinded him for a bit so henry grab the baseball bat and start whacking him with it like 20 times but then orange kick him in the gut trying to escape went to the flash page to create a laser gun so henry has another 3 options 1. wand 2. mega buster 3. sub machine gun he uses the wand and somehow teleport to orange and was trying to use his mega buster but then orange finish creating the laser gun and starrted shooting him so henry shoots too with the mega buster orange got a shot in his leg then shot his other leg he was going in with the finshing blow with a straight up punch but henry uses a sub maching gun and started blasting away causing orange to almost die henry thought he had won and walk away but orange got up filled with rage he started project fire out of his hands hurting henry also shooting lasers out of his own eyes but this time henry dodges it so now he got an option and that was to use a katana or a laser sword so he chose the laser sword he starts hurting him by chopping off both his legs but orange was able to use the pencil and started creating new ones for him so he kicks him in the nuts, stole his laser sword he drop, and chop of his head walking away slowly while celebrating his victory.) K.O Aftermath Boomstick: Oh god that'll ruin my childhood forever Wiz: Yes even though Henry has the upper class in weaponry he wasn't able to compete for a match with another stick figure so powerful Boomstick: Yeah even though the goddamn weapon goodness he also wasn't very smart to know when to be careful Wiz: Orange had experiences where he can survive just about anything including fighting its own creator Boomstick: Henry couldn't survive Lasers, Sonic screech, ROCKS, Roadkill, Bowling balls, gunshots, fire, tranquillizers, glass shards, grenades, falling to his death, bombs, punches from punch out, getting stab, breaking his own back, electricity, drawing, or even getting kicks in the balls Wiz: Henry may have experience with weapons he really doesn't know how to actually survive any of those things Boomstick: Look like Henry stickmen just got erased Wiz: The winner is The Second Coming |-| Oofman789= Two powerful stickmans. Who well win. Henry Stickmin The Second Coming Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ICEBEARISBEST Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:“Stickfigure” Themed Death Battles Category:Oofman789 Category:YouTube Vs Video Games Themed Death Battles Category:Oofman's New Death Battles